Kingdom Hearts College: Paopu Academy
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: Sora’s is now in college after fleeing from a bad high school past.He is now attending Kingdom Hearts College.He is spotted by Riku and what happens when Sora’s life finally gets back together and his past comes to haunt him? RxS and others.
1. Appendix

Kingdom Hearts College: Paopu Academy-Appendix

_Chapter Layout:_

Prologue: Sora's Past High School Incident.

Chapter 1: Daily College Life.

Chapter 2: Riku Sites Sora.

Chapter 3: Sora Meets the 'Group'.

Chapter 4: Group Activities & Seifer/Sephiroth Flirt.

Chapter 5: Riku Asks 'The Question'.

Chapter 6: First Date/Sexual Encounter (TEASER).

Chapter 7: Flash Forward 2 Months: Kairi Enters.

Chapter 8: Breakup.

Chapter 9: Painful Flirtation (Poor Sora).

Chapter 10: Riku & Group Insist on Rejoining.

Chapter 11: Kairi Tells Secret (HARASSMENT).

Chapter 12: Emotions Go Deeper (SEX, SEX, SEX).

Epilogue: Many Pairings (Sora & Riku, Cloud & Leon, Zell & Seifer, Vincent & Sephiroth, and Tidus & Wakka). College Semester Ends.

Sora's Classes: Art 200 & 1100, English 1010, Math 1080, and Communication 1010.

Riku's Classes: Communication 1010, English 1020, Math 1090, Business 1120, Interior Design 1100.

_Classes & Clubs:_

Aerith: Drama, GardeningCloud: Engineering, Kendo

Irvine: Drama, FashionRikku: Cheerleading, Fashion

Riku: Design, KendoSeifer: Engineering, Kendo

Selphie: Festival CommitteeSephiroth: Art, Drama, & Fencing

Sora: Art, KendoSquall: Art, Drama, & Kendo

Tidus: Blitzball, SoccerVincent: Drama

Wakka: Blitzball, SoccerYuffie: Martial Arts, Kendo

Yuna: Book Club, Drama, & WiccaZell: Martial Arts, Boxing, & Wrestling

_Teachers & Employers:_

Auron: Sora's Friday Art teacher & Kendo Club teacher.

Baralai: Art Club teacher

Braska: Drama Club teacher.

Brother: Cheerleading Club teacher.

Cid: Sora's boss at the coffee shop. Engineering Club teacher.

Gippal: Martial Arts, Boxing, & Wrestling Club teacher.

Jeckt: Blitzball & Soccer Coach.

Kimahri: Sora's Monday & Wednesday Math teacher.

Kiros: Fencing Club teacher.

Laguna: Sora's Monday Communication teacher.

Lulu: Sora's Tuesday & Thursday Art teacher. Wicca Club teacher.

Nooj: Riku's Interior Design teacher & Interior Design Club teacher.

Paine: Fashion Club teacher.

Rinoa: Sora's Tuesday & Thursday English teacher.

Ward: Gardening Club teacher.


	2. Paoup Academy 0

Kingdom Hearts College: Paopu Academy-0

"Sora, come here. I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

I sighed heavily. I knew that he was drunk and right now I just didn't want to be near him. He was aggregating me to no end and I don't know why I decided that I wanted to be with him. Maybe I was just that lonely. He obviously didn't help, because even now I was lonely.

He always seemed so detached from me when he wanted me to leave him alone and clingy when he wanted something from me, and right now he wanted something from me. I knew that what we had wasn't love; it wasn't even infatuation. I'm not even sure what it is that we have myself.

He was a popular person and I was a quiet book worm/artist. The situation that we had was one that every nerd, geek, or freshman would want to occur. Picked from the herd and thrown into a world of beautiful things and beautiful people; it was every non-popular person's dream. Right now though, I'm rethinking that dream. I don't like the 'popular group'. They're annoying and brainless and I feel too smart to associate myself with them.

I think I'm going to break up with him; I don't even know why Kairi hooked me up with him in the first place. I thought she was mad at me after I turned her down, telling her that I was gay and just had no interest in her. But a couple of weeks after the fact, she hooked me up with Ansem.

I got up from the couch that I was sitting on, drunken by standards obstructing my path. I don't know why I came to this party; maybe I was looking for a way or a good reason to break up with him and my subconscious decided that this was the time and place, because I was dead set to do so.

He waved me over extravagantly, smiling in a goofy manner. His bright orange eyes were fogged over and he smelled strongly of liquor. Well, I knew who was the designated driver tonight.

"Com'on Sora; in here."

He ushered me up the stairs and into a darkened room. I paused; my eyes slow to adjust to the dim lighting and my hand snaking along the nearest wall, searching for a light switch. My mission in search of light was deterred though as Ansem leant heavily against me, his greater weight pressing my body down and long lavender-white hair obscuring my vision further.

"Ansem," I had grunted out, "get off; you're too heavy!"

He didn't listen though. Instead, his arms came about my waist and his nose burrowed into the hairs along the back of my neck.

"Umm...Sora, you smell so good." He breathed out, the rancid odor of alcohol making me cringe.

I tried to lift up his weight from my body, but I was far too tiny. With my luck, the action tangled our legs together somehow and resulted in us sprawled out on the floor. And, hey, get this, Ansem didn't mind as he crawled on top of me, depositing his weight to make it difficult for me to get up.

"Ansem! Get off! I'm not in the mood to make out with you right now!"

He didn't listen, though. In fact, he did the exact opposite of what I ordered him to do. His mouth fell upon mine clumsy and rough as his hands reached down to take hold of my hips. I nearly vomited at the taste of him as his tongue forced its way past my resisting lips.

My eyes became unfocused and I began to feel dizzy at the lack of air and what air that I was getting reeking of alcohol. I tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't. I was far too tiny and week to push off his larger more muscular form.

I tore my lips away from his, obviously needing more air then him as I was the only one who came up panting.

"You liked that, didn't you Sora? You like it when I kiss you like a whore, don't you?"

I looked up at him in shock. How could he say that to me? I didn't have time to ponder this as his more then nimble hands came up to unbutton the shirt that I was wearing. We had never gone farther then kissing and I certainly didn't want to go any further then that tonight.

"Ansem, stop it! Get off of me now!"

But he didn't listen. By the time I had finished my protests he was done unbuttoning my shirt and working his whiles on my pants as his teeth sank heavily into my neck. I cried out in pain, knowing that he had drawn blood and became much more frantic in my attempts to escape.

"Ansem! Stop it! Please, don't do this! Help! Someone, please HEL–!"

I was cut off as his hand covered my mouth. He lifted his head from my neck and looked down upon me with glowing neon orange eyes. His mouth was curled into a smirking sneer and by now I could tell that he had sobered up.

"Now, now Sora." He chided cynically. "You wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our first time together, now would you?"

I don't think that my eyes could have possibly gotten any wider or more afraid. He loomed over me in a menacing way as he yanked off my shirt and shoved one of the long sleeves into my mouth to muffle my cries for help, wrapping the rest of the garment around my head to keep it from falling away.

I found myself squeaking indignantly as he lifted me off of the floor by my bottom. I glared down at him form my position with the most contempt that I could muster, which wasn't very much because I was really frightened. He flung me down onto, what I could only assume was, a bed and I didn't hesitate to attempt to scramble off of it. The main word being 'attempt' as his body bore down upon mine once again.

"Now, Sora, you wouldn't be trying to escape me now would you?" He asked rhetorically.

By this time, despair began to seep into every one of my limbs. I knew that I was far too weak to fight against him and that he would have his way with me. This all became more evident as I felt his hands grip my wrists bruisingly as he tied them individually to the headboard with nylon ropes. Tears began to fall as his body lowered itself to my legs, his hands taking extra care to squeeze my crotch painfully before he tied my legs to the banister. I cried out against the cloth in my mouth as he yanked down my already unbuttoned pants, leering at me in a disdainful way.

My body trembled as he took me, tears flowed from my eyes silently as he violated me, and my hope of being rescued faded away as his hands, those filthy hands, touched my clean, pure body. I prayed to any god that cared to listen to just end my pain by any means as he rutted against me, telling me what a whore I was, slapping my face when I dared to even open my eyes, saying what a good fuck I was and how tight I was. He just wouldn't stop and each time I came near to passing out he would stop and wait for me to regain my composure. He said he wanted to see the look on my face as he came inside of me.

More tears fell then I could cunt and I wondered what it was that I had done to deserve this. Was it because of my vanity? Was it because of my curiosity to want to know what popularity was like? Was this what the popular people did: defile those lesser then them?

Someone, please help me. Don't let him do this to me. Don't let him ruin the joining of two loving souls for me. Please, help me. Anyone...please...


	3. Paopu Academy 1

**A/N**: Hey guys, sorry I haven't written on any of my stories for a while. I started college and they have this awesome library here and Internet galore so, you know me, I'm gonna take full advantage of it. As everyone can see, if they read the appendix to this story, I've got everything planned out for once. I just need to get my lazy ass in gear and do it. I'm writing out this story before typing it, though. So it may take a while to get each chapter up, but I assure you all that **this** story **will** get finished. Give me motivation though and ideas of what you think I mean by the small anecdotes in the appendix by each chapter. I love you all and I'll try my best to post quickly.

Kingdom Hearts College: Paopu Academy-1

'Ugh, why wouldn't that beeping stop?' It was getting so annoying and it had been going off for a good minute or two.

I forced my eyes open and glared back at the blinding red numbers of my digital clock that read 10:45 am. Oh, so that's what was making that horrid noise. I lifted up my stuffed chocobo named Blitz and slammed him down onto the damned rectangular object. The noise ceased and I sighed heavily, rubbing at my tired eyes with the ball of my hand.

I had to get up and go into work at the coffee shop for a couple of hours and then head to college. At the time I wasn't being very grateful to my boss, Cid, whom had given me some sleep-in-time this morning.

Usually, I am up by seven or eight o'clock and going into work to serve cranky people who guzzle coffee like it was their fuel for the day and not something to savor and enjoy. People were simply confusing and I think I'll spend the rest of my life trying to figure them out.

I lifted up my body and stretched until my back popped. I scratched a hand through my disheveled hair as I yawned, cracking my jaw and blinking my eyes blurrily. I had to hurry and take a shower and get dressed; Cid wanted me into work at 11:30 am. Finishing my morning tasks and having donned my uniform shirt, I flung my college books and supplies into the back seat of my little Honda car and took off for work.

"Just in time, Sora." Cid greeted as I walked in. "Put on your apron and go serve those people over there." He ordered, gesturing toward a booth in the corner.

I did as I was told and the rest of the morning and part way into the afternoon was similar. At three o'clock I was taking off my apron and heading out the door, calling to Cid and telling him that I had better get a damn good pay check next week. He cursed at me in a colorful way and I laughed, letting the front door shut gently behind me.

Hopping into my car once more, I reached Kingdom Hearts College at three thirty. I stepped out of my car and lifted off my work shirt, replacing it with a clean red one from the back of my car. After wallowing into the shirt and inhaling the Bounce Freshness © of it I headed for the library to print off last Tuesdays report and check my e-mail.

'I wonder if any of my stories have been updated?'

After completing my tasks I had fifteen minutes to get to today's English class. Having arrived, I sat down silently in the back of the class, avoiding contact with my piers.

This wasn't my favorite class, even though I enjoyed the subject. The teacher Ms. Heartilly made it an un-enjoyable class. Our conception levels were on two completely different frequencies. Every word that came out of her mouth was stupid and opinionated while everything that came out of my mouth was intelligent and open. She didn't have a high enough IQ to understand me so she laughed and corrected everything I said to her liking, putting my words in layman's terms. So, instead of having to face that, I keep my mouth shut and my body distant.

My piers were no better; they looked at me funny if I ever said anything and I learned this far too late to salvage my future reputation. So, now, I sit quietly in class, mainly doodling in my notebook. If Ms. Heartilly ever got mad that I wasn't paying attention to her oh so interesting words, she would ask me a question that she thought was difficult to answer. The main words in that being 'she thought was difficult'. I would wind up deadpanning her and giving her the answer straight away. She'd flush, her pride wounded, and continue on with her pointless lecturing. I could teach this class in my sleep and pass it three times over. I was just grateful that she wouldn't grade my papers and homework lowly out of spite. Maybe she just hadn't thought of that though. Oh well, better not give her any ideas.

She entered the class nearly at the time students were legally allowed to leave the class without getting penalized for it. Her hair was in disarray along with her attire and if I didn't know any better I'd say that she had been mugged. Upon closer inspection I noticed a dark flush on her cheeks. Oops, scratch that, she'd just been fucked. I cringed at the thought of anyone wanting to go anywhere near her, let alone inside her. She sighed in a dreamy annoying way and plopped down into her desk chair, dazing at the class for a minute or two before her slow brain began to process the fact that she needed to teach; not that anything she had to teach was worth my while. She began to go off on run-on sentences and fragments, giving us mounds of worksheets to do that she probably wasn't even going to check or collect. Nonetheless, I did them diligently, spending the entire hour and a half doing the work sheets while listening to the incessant mumbling of my piers.

God, this class never seemed to want to end. I was just happy that I didn't have any classes with the people from my old high school. They would just spread the old rumor all over again and I didn't want that... I would have to wind up running again. Destiny Islands wasn't much different from my old home, but I was glad to be ride of my past. It meant I wouldn't be dirty to everyone else...just myself.

"Alright," Ms. Heartilly sighed, "you're all dismissed."

As usual, I was the first person out of class and rushing to my car to drop off my English supplies and grab my art stuff. I unlocked my door, tossed the book in disdainfully and grabbed my portfolio and tackle box. With a rueful smile I locked back up and headed for my Basic Drawing class.

* * *

"Set up your esiles, the model will be in soon." Professor Auron instructed, looking, from his good eye, at his class full of students.

I did as I was told, smiling as the model came into the room as I finished setting up between a stoic, tall brunette boy with a scar between his eyes and another boy with long mid-thigh length white hair and aqua green eyes. The model was a young girl, probably using the money for her services to help pay her own way through college. She had long blond hair that went down to mid-spine and bright green eyes. She smiled shyly at the group of people about her and was instructed by Professor Auron to stand on a pedestal. He took a silky white cloth and draped it over her creamy shoulders, positioning the cloth as to cover some of her more intimate areas.

"The objective is to draw as an organic unity, but draw representationally. Meaning, draw what you see, but draw it correctly and in perspective. You may utilize any tools to help in the class long project. I want you to draw five different pictures, changing you position each time you complete a drawing. Use a combination of conte and charcoal. After your first three drawings are complete let me see them and you may take a ten-minute break. You must finish the five drawings before the end of today's class, but they must be done realistically, so pace yourselves. Now, if you are all ready, you may begin."

I couldn't help but smile as I pulled up a stool to my esiles and started off on my work. The first two drawings I started off with a light sketching of conte crayon, going over my work again with lines of thinning and thickening charcoal.

"Sora, you are a natural." Auron complemented as be observed me drawing my third piece.

"Only when it comes to drawing people. I still need help on improving my landscapes and still-lives." I responded, suppressing a flush of pride.

"Modest too." Professor Auron smiled, waving as he moved on to examine another's artwork.

My break was up and I went to the restroom, washing my hands of the smothering charcoal after I had relieved myself.

I yawned as I opened my lunch box and sat under a tree just outside the building. The brunette with a scar and aqua eyed boy passes by me on their way to the cafeteria and I smiled shyly at them as they examined my bento box dinner. They chuckled amongst themselves and I found myself blushing self-consciously. I must of looked like such a looser, bringing my own dinner like that. I sighed as I finished off my meal and re-entered the class to finish up with my drawings.

"Once everyone is finished with their five drawings they may leave." Auron announced once the majority of the class was on their fourth or fifth drawing.

I smiled as I gathered my supplies together, gently putting my drawings in my plastic portfolio and bidding Professor Auron good bye as I exited the class room and then the building on my journey back to my car. I passed the two boys I had seen earlier once more as I got to my car and they waved amicably at me, albeit they weren't exactly smiling, but the kindness in the gesture was there. I found myself waving back tentatively as I entered my car and drove back to my little apartment.

I stayed up until 10 o'clock, finishing my meaningless English homework and gathering my supplies together for my Friday class. I reset my alarm and scooped up Blitz from the floor as I snuggled down into my cool and comforting sheets, falling asleep long after closing my weary eyes.

A/N: I know it's a little bland, but I wanted everyone to get an idea of the life Sora leads. Cut off from others and doing just what was necessary to get by. He's all alone and has a tarnished past that he doesn't ever want to be revealed again. Oh, and for future reference there will be Rinoa bashing. I just started getting into FFVIII and she annoys the hell out of me. Drop off the face of the planet for Hyne sake you bitch! LOL! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post up my next chapter, but I haven't gotten a lot of time to do it. I stayed up late last night working on it though and it's almost done being written up. Then comes the fun part! (Note my sarcasm) THE TYPING! I hate typing. I'm VERY slow at it. So expect to wait maybe another week or two. GOMEN NASAI! Don't boo me or throw things at me, please. Because if you do I won't be happy. Be glad that this KH story will at least be finished...I hope. laughs nervously Don't worry people it will, it will. I'm still relying on school to get the things posted so I generally post on a Tuesday or Thursday.

Time to tell you more about the story, now. Sora is, well, ME in college. I'm all alone and bored out of my skull and Riku is what I wish to happen to me. But, let's face it girls, I guy that HOT doesn't exist. So I gave him to Sora. The teachers in this story are represented by other final fantasy characters from VII, VIII, and X. In the since, they are my teachers. I can't stand my English teacher. My Basic Drawing teacher, represented by Auron, is okay. And my communications teacher, who is represented by Laguna, is a nut and a half but a chatter box and a nice woman...I know Laguna is not a woman OKAY! There will be a whole slew of pairings that I'm not sure I mentioned before, but they will be implied and the good stuff will happen in the last chapter. If you have read this but not the appendix, I suggest that you all do so because it gives you a little taste of what's to come.

Okay...I think I'm done. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please review. JA NE! yaoi-lover-18!


	5. Paopu Academy 2

A/N: I seriously deserve a spanking. Here I go and start writing this absolutely amazing story. I even write an outline to the damn thing for once. I NEVER do outlines. Here I go and get distracted by some guy. So yeah... A year ago, last April, I finally manage to get myself laid for the first time. I got so damn distracted by him that I just completely stopped EVERYTHING! I know that that is no excuse, but he took up all of my time. But, now I'm back and I'll do my best to finish this story. I will finish this damn thing even if it kills me! Now, on with the next chapter!

Kingdom Hearts College: Paopu Academy-2

"Come on Riku! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming Selphie! What's the rush anyway? Class doesn't start for another ten minutes." I called back, grinning roguishly as she flushed and puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"Irvine! Riku's being men to me!" She retorted, tugging on the cowboy's suede trench coat.

"I am not!"

I sighed wearily as I followed the pair, grinning back at Irvine as he turned with his own grin to interrogate me. We were on our way to our shared math class, having met up at the library earlier with the rest of our friends.

There seemed to be many issues at the top of everyone's list and one was to find a boyfriend. My brother, Sephiroth, was lucky. He had that vampire looking dude Vincent and Selphie had Irvine, but everyone else in the group, guy and girl alike, were looking for a boyfriend to hang all over and flirt with, myself included. My last quarry was less then commendable as all he wanted was for me to fuck his lights out and leave once he was satisfied. That sure as hell wasn't what I was looking for. I was in the market for someone cute and cuddly.

"Would you two stop making out like that? You're gonna make me puke." I teased, knowing this would rile Selphie up.

"Oh yeah?" She retorted. "You're just mad because I've got some man-ass and you don't."

My mouth fell open as I gapped at her. That comment had stung a little. She grinned at me even though my stance was supposed to be menacing. I glared at her and rose my hand to retaliate physically as I brought it down oh her hair, ruffling it playfully.

"Ah, Riku! Don't! Stop! Irvine, make him stop it!" She cried between giggles.

"You got yerself into this, Selphie. I ain't hallin' your ass out."

Our clowning around soon became a wrestling match on the grey pavement and so engrossed was I that I didn't notice the other little brunette next to us as I plowed into him. The result was Selphie in a victoriously triumphant stance, _standing_, and me sprawled out on the ground on top of an unquestionably male form. I looked down at the boy's face and found myself caching my breath at the sight. I was lost in a sea of blue for what seemed like an eternity, until those stunning eyes blinked and I felt a steady yet insistent pressure on my shoulders that pressed up. I blinked myself out of m daze and cleared my own throat, attempting to regain my composure as I pushed myself up to stand again.

I looked down at the boy and blinked again. He was tiny, almost petite, yet well proportioned and slightly muscular. I noticed this as he regained his footing and stood at full height. He only came to about mid-chest to me. His hair was a cinnamon brown color, haphazard and jagged atop his head. His face was heart shaped, his cheeks rounded and smooth, and his lips plump and juicy as he pouted up at me. Those amazing eyes that I had gotten lost in were a beautiful sky blue and were shielded by dark, thick eye lashes. He wore a dark blue shirt and khaki cargo shorts, yellow sneakers cradling slightly large feet.

I blinked again as he bent over to gather his scattered belongings, my cheeks flushing at the fullness of his ass. Oh, geeze, he was a hottie.

'Wake up stupid! Help him!'

I found myself bending forward quickly and nearly face planting against the grey cement as I scuttled to help him pick up his discarded papers.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I apologized, handing him a piece of paper that had sloppy hand writing all over it. "My friend didn't mean to run into you." I teased Selphie, watching her triumphant expression fall and turn to a half hearted glower.

She nudged me with her foot and I fell forward quickly, barley catching myself before I collided with him again. A pause later and I took notice of the position we were in once more. Our lips were mere inches away from each other and I found myself licking mine as I caught his scent: cinnamon and apples. His eyes were wide as he looked into my own and after he realized our position a deep blush overtook his rounded cheeks and the bridge of his button nose. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from moaning at the sight, but there was nothing I could do about the hard-on pressing urgently against my baggy pants. He scrambled away, cheeks still warmed by the blush, and finished gathering his stuff.

At last, he stood and bowed graciously. "I'm sorry." He apologized and I found my knees trembling at the silken timber.

I wondered what he sounded like during sex or before reaching an orgasm and I had to shake my head furiously to clear out my dirty mind. "No, not at all. It was Selphie's fault anyway."

He chuckled softly at the comment and I swore to myself that I would hear that sound again. Obviously, he thought that it was funny that Irvine was just barley holding back a raging Selphie as she strained to claw at me from her boyfriend's restraint. I grinned at him, flashing teeth in his direction as he departed hastily with a quick wave and another apology. I watched his bottom as it swayed, wanting nothing more then to pounce on him as he left.

"Selphie! Calm down!" Irvine ordered, straining to hold onto the wild little brunette.

"Only after I..." She stopped suddenly, as if realizing my state and I blushed, turning my hips away. "Oh my! Riku's got the hots for that guy!" She cheered, now bouncing in her boyfriend's loosening embrace.

I growled and glared back at Selphie as she clapped her hand and shook her hips. "How can you stand her mood swings?"

"It's one of the things I love most about her." Irvine confessed, snuggling her wiggling body and rubbing his cheek against her own.

"You can't say anything to make me mad now, Riku. I've got some mega-dirt on you. Riku, the Sex God, has the hots for an Innocent Virgin. It's just too much." She giggled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

I snorted indignantly and turned toward the direction we were headed before the encounter, glancing at my watch to check the time. I found myself smirking moments later as I glanced over my shoulder at the couple.

"We're gonna be late!" I shouted back, chuckling as I heard Selphie's surprised squeak as she plowed ahead in a mad das, leaving Irvine and me in the dust.

* * *

'Math class just seems to keep getting harder and harder every day.'

I sighed to myself as I entered the class room of my newly acquired communications class. My mood had dropped during my math class and my mind was muddled and fogged with confusing equations that I had to learn. I plopped down into the closest seat available and waved unconsciously to the people around me.

Well, time to wipe off this mood and get ready for this new class of mine. I was able to sign up for this class later on in the year because there were a few spots left and the teacher was a newbie. Someone named Laguna Loire was the teacher. From previous rumor I heard he was a nice, easy guy, but a little absent minded. Since he was a newbie nothing much had actually been taught. So, after constant persistence, I was allowed in.

I leaned back into my chair, getting comfortable as people continued to pour into the class after me. I took out a pencil form my back pack and started to twirl it between my fingers as entertainment. That is, until _he_ walked into the class room looking shy and timid. The pencil slipped from my fingers and dropped to the floor as I took his perfectly formed little body once again.

'Oh God! Yes! Boo-freakin'-ya! He's in this class with me! Awesome!' My mind cheered as he came further into the class, looking for a place to sit.

The majority of the seats were taken but, lucky for me, there was one empty seat to my right and I could only hope that he would even consider sitting next to a suave devil like myself.

He looked in my direction and I caught his eyes daringly, smirking at him in a come-hither gesture. He blushed darkly and I had to restrain myself, once again, form openly licking my lips. He shied away from me, edging toward the opposite side of the class room. Mind you we were in a circle and my chair was close to the exit; I felt like I was back in pre-school with the way the class room was set up. He took a seat near the windowed wall and refused to look at me.

'Okay, the perverted smirk and hungry eyes aren't working for me.'

He was an innocent after all. He needed to be cuddled and wooed and those were two things that I certainly enjoyed doing. Deep down I was a fluff ball and I liked guys that appreciated the small gestures of affection that I so rarely gave.

The teacher suddenly entered with a flourish, looking haggard and worn. His long brown hair was wiped all around his face and he seemed out of breath, he whipped his brow of non-existent perspiration and sat down in his seat at the head of the circle of desks with a _plop_. After finally catching his breath he looked at the group of students with a sheepish smile.

'Geeze, this guy's a trip.' I thought, eyeing him suspiciously.

After realizing that this was just the way he was, I averted my eyes to my little brunette. He was sitting quietly in his desk and looking intently at the teacher, hands folded in his lap and leaning slightly forward so that he could see the man better.

"Okay, you guys know the drill. When I call your name say here, present, yeah, whatever the hell you want." Professor Laguna announced, looking down at a sheet of paper on his wooden clip board.

I perked up at this, realizing that I would finally get to know his name. I waited patiently as Professor Laguna called the names alphabetically, keeping my eyes trained on the blue eyes innocent. The K's went off, then the L's and M's, but his name wasn't yet called. Finally, he got down to the S's and his name was finally given.

"Sora Shinzo."

And a resounding, soft: "Here."

So, his name was Sora. What a beautiful name. I caught his eyes again and simply stared at him. He didn't shy away or blush; he simply looked at me and, as if realizing something, smiled. My world turned upside-down and I knew that I was smiling stupidly. He had just made my day and upped my confidence ten fold. I would have him...

"RIKU TAMASHII!"

"Hugh? What, what?!" I barked back, flinching away from the piercing storm colored eyes glancing down at me oddly.

"Are you alright kid? I was calling on you for a good two minutes." Professor Laguna asked, tapping his clip board lightly against my head.

I know I was blushing and I grinned dumbly. "Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just pay attention from now on. I get pissy when people don't pay attention to me." He assured jokingly.

The class broke out into chuckles as Professor Laguna went back to his seat. I knew that I was blushing. I looked up at Sora again and saw him smiling sweetly at me. I glared at him jestingly and he looked away still smiling and blushing.

"Alright guys. Now that I have your _complete_ and _utter_ attention," Laguna glanced at me with a grin. "Let's begin. Are there any questions or comments on the reading or just daily life?"

Some people raised their hands in response. Most people were making comments about a recent rape occurrence that happened a few counties over. It seemed that it was the topic for the day because a homosexual man had been raped by a supposedly out spoken and violent homophobic man. The topic was touchy for me because I'm bisexual so I did my best to block out the gab.

I glanced over at Sora again and he seemed to be trying to disappear into his chair. He looked very uncomfortable and I could understand why seeing as how he was between the two girls who had turned this topic into a debate. They were getting really riled up and quite annoying, not to mention they were making my little Sora uneasy.

"Hey, yo, Prof." I called out, catching the classes attention as well as Laguna's. "What type of _work_ do we do in this class?"

"Oh, that's right. Enough of this topic for today girls. We need to actually do some work in this class today." Laguna responded, looking down at his clip board to avoid the girl's glares. "Okay, _assuming_ you all read the chapter that you were _supposed_ to, I want you to pair off into groups of two. The chapters were about first impressions and introductions amongst you piers. So, I want you all to pick a partner and do a thorough investigation of them. Ask about their past, present, future, likes and dislikes, yadda, yadda, yadda. And once that's done, I want you both to agree on a topic of discussion that you both enjoy. It doesn't matter what you choose, really. Just be able to do research on it and talk about it for up to ten minutes.

"Now, I don't want anyone coming in here with a perfectly neat and typed up paper. You are not supposed to _read_ to this class, you are supposed to _talk_ to this class. That's why this class is called Communications 1010, because we _communicate_.

"I want you all to have a discussion topic by next Monday. You _have_ to meet with your group member at least one time outside of this class room. I don't want to hear any complaints now because it gets worse as the semester progresses.

"Do research on your topic. You must turn in a bibliography of what you've researched. If you interview someone, give me the questions that you asked them and their name. These will be given to me _before_ the presentation. If you don't turn one in you will not present and you will fail the assignment. Mind you, each presentation that you will give is at least fifteen percent of your grade so put the ten minutes effort it takes to make a bibliography and turn one in.

"I suggest that you meet with your partner to discuss the style of speech and order in which you speak. This will help to fill in the ten minutes you have. You all _must_ speak for ten minutes. And, don't worry, I have a stop watch and everything.

"Umm...that _should_ be all. If you have any questions ask me after class. Split into your groups for now."

At that, I was out of my seat like a bat out of hell and practically sprinting over to where Sora was seated. If I had to claw my way up a mountain to be his partner I would. A swarm of girls attempted to obscure my path, but I maneuvered my way around them, avoiding their questions to be their partner. As soon as I broke through the sea of girls I saw him. He was so quiet and he looked so alone. I would have felt sorry for him if I wasn't overjoyed that no one had noticed him before me and gotten to ask him to be their partner. I approached him steadily, smiling disarmingly at him. He smiled back and began to fidget in his chair, folding his hands around each other in unique positions.

"Hey Sora. Wanna be my partner?" Time froze as I asked him this question, but was brought back to speed upon his soft blush and resounding nod.

I plopped down next to him, my legs having suddenly lost their strength. "So, ugh... You wanna go first or should I?"

"You can go first if you like." He answered, still wringing his little hands together.

"Okay...umm. Let's start with the basics, I guess. How old are you? What's your favorite color? What is your major? What are your hobbies? Stuff like that."

"Umm...I'm 18 years old and in my first semester here. My favorite color is red. I'm majoring in Art: Arts and Science. I like blitzball, but I don't play it. I draw, swim, and do kendo at the kendo club here, stuff like that... And you?"

"I'm 19, second semester. Favorite color is blue. My major is Architecture and Interior Design. I like pretty much the same hobbies as you. I didn't picture you as a kendo type, though." I responded, leering at his petite little frame.

"You'd be surprised." He answered back, grinning up at me.

"Why don't we do that then?"

"Kendo?"

"As our discussion topic, yeah."

Sounds good to me."

"Okay then. Give me your phone number and e-mail address so we can find a time to meet out of class. What's your schedule like anyway?" I asked, watching as he took out a piece of paper from his note book and began to write down his contacts.

"Umm...I work in the morning and have school in the afternoon to evening, but I'm sure I can get my boss to let me off one day out of this week." He answered, handing me the piece of paper.

I ripped it in half and wrote my contact info down as well. "How about we meet at the game room here on...say...Wednesday? We could do research and go get something to eat...or whatever. Is eleven o'clock good?"

"Let me get in touch with my boss tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow. I'll call you around 10:00 tomorrow night if that's okay." He said, taking the ripped piece of paper I handed to him.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay guys. We're gonna get together now and tell the class about our partner and where your discussion topics are going. After that, class will be dismissed." Professor Laguna said and the rest of the day went by quickly and pleasantly.

A/N: Alright, I hope that you all enjoyed that. I felt it was a good attempt at me being funny. I'm not really good at writing comedies. So, I have written the first paragraph to the next chapter and I have decided to just type the first drafts instead of writing it out. It shouldn't take me nearly as long to post if I do it that way. So, it has been a long time since I have written to this story so it might run a little off track. Bare with me though, please. Review and let me know what you all think, please! XP


End file.
